In order to apply a surfacing sheet, usually to a flat panel and around a radiused edge thereof, the surfacing sheet is firstly applied to a major flat face in conventional manner, and thereafter the panel is clamped in apparatus of the general nature with which this invention is concerned. Urging means such as an applicator bar or length of angle iron is then moved to bend the surfacing sheet around the radiused edge and simultaneously effect bonding of the sheet to the panel edge.
In many cases such bonding is effected by the application of heat by way of the applicator bar or the like and apparatus of this general nature is fully described in South African Patent Application No. 84/3228 filed May 1, 1984.
Such apparatus generally has a fixed, although optionally adjustable support table, for supporting at least the edge region of a panel which is clamped, by means of a suitable clamping arrangement, to the table prior to operation of the applicator bar or the like. Where two, three or more edges of the same panel are to be covered with surfacing material in like manner, the panel is generally manhandled from a position in which one edge is operatively presented to the apparatus, to positions in which other edges are thus presented.
It is the object of this invention to provide improved apparatus in which presentation of an edge to be treated in such apparatus is greatly facilitated, particularly where a plurality of edges, in particular but not exclusively, edges defining the entire periphery of a panel, are to be provided with surfacing sheet material extending around radiused edges thereof.